


The Alpha On Screen

by Rona1776



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland, a famous celebrity, gets a call on his day off that will change his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha On Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakily (fengbi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengbi/gifts).



> This is for the usuk summer festival exchange 2016. My prompt from Merakilyy was: omegaverse soulmate au.  
> It was too cute to pass up! :)

Arthur watched with disinterest at the television in front of him as it showed him a new and upcoming Alpha star. He was on some late night talk show chattering away about his new single or whatever it was he did. Arthur couldn’t care less. All he knew was that this Alpha was going to be like all the rest. Insensitive, greedy, and idiotic. He sighed and grabbed the remote to switch it to a more entertaining channel. It was his first real day off in a long time so Arthur was determined to be as lazy as possible and enjoy himself. So far it was more difficult than it should have been.

He tried going outside to the book store to buy a new book that was getting widely talked about. But he forgot it wasn’t easy just walking out of his house to do a simple task with his fame. He was swarmed and walked back inside when given the chance and was forced to buy the book online. Next he tried surfing online for something to do but no amount of screaming video gamers on YouTube satisfied him. His last resort was the TV which wasn’t very entertaining. Like every other show on, they were talking about the new Alpha star he was starting to hate. He didn’t even seem talented from what Arthur could tell. He was so stereotypically American as well. Blond hair and blue eyes, eats fast food daily, plays video games, and dreamed of fame since he was 10. He was young too. Far too young Arthur thought. Only 19 years old and he was already hitting big time stages with sold out crowds.

Arthur grumbled as he switched back to the same talk show as earlier. The American was still talking to the show host.

_“So, Alfred I see that you still have your soulmate watch. A little unusual for people of your age to still have them.”_

_"Yeah, well, being a singer I don’t really have time to try and find them. When I was little I thought it would be easier if I was famous cause with so many people around me it should be easy to find them right?”_ Alfred laughed a little on screen. _"But, uh, that’s not really practical. I’ve been so worried I’d be at a concert or at a signing and my watch would fall off and I’d have no idea who’s it was. Imagine going on stage in front of thousands and your watch falls off. Who’s your soulmate? How would you find them within so many people?!”_ Alfred slumped a little but kept his bright smile in place for the crowds.

 _“Well from the look of the time on yours, it seems that you’ll be meeting them soon!”_ The host said glancing at the American’s wrist. Alfred smiled wider.

_“Yeah I’m really excited too! I’m supposed to meet them—“_

Arthur didn’t hear the rest of it because his phone rang snapping his attention from the TV. Getting up in search for his cell phone he pushed the answer button and the voice of his Beta manager came through.

_“Arthur perfect! I have some exciting news for you!”_

“Elizabeta how nice of you to call on my day off. This better be important I don’t like to talk about business if I don’t have to.”

 _“I know I know. You need your rest, but this is important! It’s going to boost your career through the roof!”_ She was more excited than she had been in a while so Arthur decided to trust her and let her talk. "Ok, so I’m sure that you’ve heard of that new Alpha star, Alfred, right?”

“Yes. What about him…?” Arthur asked wearily not liking where this was going.

_“Well his manger accepted a meet up tomorrow morning! Isn’t this great?! He’s getting more and more popular this will be great for you, Arthur.”_

The Omega groaned his irritation coming back in full swing. He cared about Elizabeta he really did, but sometimes she had the worst things to say at the worst of times. Sighing he looked back at the TV to see that Alfred was, thankfully, not on screen anymore. Here he was on his day off talking about business and hearing it had to do with the source of his disappointment and irritation.

“Ugh, alright. I don’t really care for the twit, but if you think it’ll be good for me then fine. I’ll meet him.” _‘Even though I really don’t care too.’_ He added in his head.

 _“Oh excellent!”_ Elizabeta squealed in excitement. _“Ok, I’ll call his manager right now and let them know. This will be perfect I can feel it, Arthur!”_ And with that she hung up leaving Arthur to stare at the end call screen. Even though his manager had a good feeling, he felt sick to his stomach. Tomorrow was going to be a disaster and he instantly regretted agreeing to the whole affair. But he couldn’t back out. Not now. It would cause too much trouble for everyone to cancel so suddenly.

Making his way to his bedroom, he snuggled down into his sheets after changing into some comfortable night clothes. It was hard to sleep though with his thoughts running rampant, but with some force he closed his eyes and enjoyed a dreamless sleep until he was to wake in the early hours of the morning.

XXX

When his alarm woke him at 5:30 he cursed slightly as he sat up. His head pounded from how little sleep he got but ignored it. His Omega needs were being ignored and he knew it, but he didn’t care. Work was more important so he pushed through getting dressed for his meet up with the Alpha in just two hours. A tight black shirt with a loose red scarf, paired with some skinny jeans and his favorite high tops, Arthur was ready to go. It wasn’t an important meeting so he didn’t bother trying to dress up. Besides he didn’t particularly care about today so if it went south at least he wouldn’t have been dressed up for nothing.

At precisely 6:30, one hour after he woke up, his limo rolled up to his house. Escorted to the car, the driver held open the door and he slipped in next to Elizabeta who was quickly texting on her phone. He assumed it was with the people he was meeting with today so he gave a quick greeting to be polite but not distract her, before they rolled away.

Arriving at the building the uneasy feeling came back. He knew his scent was going to be thick with sickness. The bitterness of it was sure to alert everyone. Arthur quickly exited the car not waiting for his driver to do it for him. And as his luck would have it, there were already a few media reporters on the site wanting to get Arthur’s attention and answer questions. He ignored all of them like always.

Walking into the building set Arthur’s nerves off even more. Elizabeta seemed to pick on his nervousness and placed a hand on his shoulder asking if he was okay.  
“No, I’m not okay. I feel nervous and sick. I shouldn’t be here something bad is going to happen. I don’t want anything bad to happen like at the last meet.”

“Arthur it’s going to be okay. Besides the last Alpha wasn’t too bad.” She said reassuringly.

“’Wasn’t too bad’?! Everyone thought we were dating when we weren’t! Then he had the gall to tell everyone it was true. My career was almost trashed because of him! I won’t have a repeat of it again.” He sighed digging his hands into his hair. “I’m going home this is a waste of time.”

“Arthur wait!”

He was already to the door when it swung open starling him. When he was about to get angry and yell at the person who sung it open, he paused. A strong but amazing scent hit his nose. It was a mix of hard cedar wood and the unmistakable spice that came from Alphas. Lifting his head to look at the stranger he was startled to see the face of Alfred F. Jones. The very Alpha he was trying to avoid meeting today. He barely got a word out before the sound of something hitting the floor caught his attention. They both looked down to see both of their watches laying together on the floor with both times reading “00:00”.

“Ah… I…” Arthur couldn’t form the words his mind provided for him. It was Alfred that decided to speak for him.

“It’s you.” Arthur looked up from the watches to see Alfred’s looking at him with such surprise and happiness. “You’re my soulmate. I can’t believe it.”

“I-I’m sorry what?” Arthur stuttered. “Soulmate?” Alfred nodded seeming to lost for words as he stared at Arthur. The Omega brought his hands to his chest as if to shield himself from the other. Just yesterday and earlier that morning he wanted nothing to do with the Alpha. Now he was saying they were soulmates?!

“I can’t believe I finally found you! This is awesome!” Catching Arthur off guard Alfred picked up the smaller Omega in his arms his nose buried in his hair. Arthur noticed he took a sniff taking in his scent, but he couldn’t say anything as the scent of the Alpha became stronger. His face was in the right spot of Alfred’s neck where the other’s own scent was most prominent. He couldn’t help but breath in the sharp and spicy scent melting in the Alpha’s arms. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to push the Alpha away and go home, but he couldn’t. He felt safer in his arms and the Omega inside him had never been happier or felt more sated before.  
Pulling back slightly Arthur could tell that Alfred was in a similar state that he was in. The Alpha lifted a hand and pushed back the bangs of Arthur’s hair where it then trailed down to cup his face. “So I know this is a little fast and we have this little meeting to do and everything, but would you like for me to take you out afterwards to a nice date maybe?”

Arthur blushed as Alfred’s hand cupped his cheek. At his words he took a breath. “Well, despite the fact that I still think you are an absolute git,” he ignored Alfred’s anxious and slightly confused expression, “yes I’d like that very much.” His blush became darker as Alfred’s smile became brighter. Most people that had gathered around smiled happily at the two.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly. The sick feeling Arthur had was gone and replaced with a relief he thought he’d never experience. And later, despite Arthur trying to keep their relationship secret for a while it didn’t take long before paparazzi and fans noticed the watches missing from their wrists. Soon the two became public and even sooner after that, Alfred asked Arthur to be his mate. The Omega didn’t have to think twice before he agreed. Arthur moved in with Alfred and the two were pronounced the “power couple of Hollywood”. Arthur thought it was ridiculous but Alfred loved it.

The charade continued throughout their career which also included going to every concert the other put on and even opening for the other. The fans doubled but neither cared about the number. They were just happy to finally find their other half.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so late on posting this here on Ao3 but at least i got it in on time on Tumblr.
> 
> As a little side note (ignore this) i had edit this on my phone because my computer isn't working. RIP me...


End file.
